This is Our Ending
by Chi Eiki
Summary: I can’t believe that this is really happening, but I should have known. Now that I do know…there’s nothing I can do now. All I can do is just watch…watch and merely bid you good luck… --Drabble Oneshot- Puzzleshipping--


**This is Our Ending…**

**Once again, I got this idea after I woke up this morning. Well, actually, I got it from another story that I just read recently, but you know what I mean. –smiles- So let's get on with this, ne?**

**Summary:**** I can't believe that this is really happening, but I should have known. Now that I do know…there's nothing I can do now. All I can do is just watch…watch and merely bid you good luck…**

**Disclaimer: ****Seriously, why does everyone think that I own YGO! I don't dammit, so go on with your lives.**

* * *

At first, I never really thought of it much. Well, not it, 'Him' I should say. Believe me, I was confused myself when this all happened, but once I got used to it, I didn't seem to really mind it at all. In fact, I didn't mind ever. This was how it was supposed to be, and if it was my destiny to help him, then- yes- I'm going to do that. 

But that's not the only reason. He helped me. He helped me quite a lot. I'm not lonely anymore…

Before I even met my darkness, I was all alone. I was picked on because of how short, or maybe how innocent and feminine I was. I guess people just don't like people like me. But I always thought about other people. I was never selfish. I couldn't be. 

But even I get tired of the abuse. Especially when I didn't even do anything. I got beaten, for no apparent reason. Who wouldn't be tired of that if it happened to you again and again and again? I'm a human being too, and I was tired.

When I worked on that puzzle non-stop that one night, for some reason I felt like it was calling for me. Begging me, actually, to continue and complete it once and for all. That's what I did. I wanted my wish, and I wanted to help whatever was trapped in there. Surely, something was trapped in there if it was practically begging me to finish it. 

Believe me, I was really excited when I finished it. Just sliding the very last puzzle piece in to complete it felt like I had done something amazing. But what happened next was amazing. 

I felt other feelings; feelings of loneliness, and sorrow. It felt cold, and dark, and it had seemed to be confused at the same time. But it was happy, and was refreshed. The next thing I knew, I was in a room.

Toys were scattered everywhere, and the room had a soft look of yellow and white. Such light colors almost made me smile. But I was confused. 

What had just happened? Why am I suddenly in this room? And why do I sense someone else controlling something that is rightfully mine.

Though, for some reason, I didn't complain. Yes, I was curious…but for some reason I trusted this new feeling, and I figured later on I would get the answers that I needed to know.

So, after a while of exploring this new room, I realized how much it reminded me of myself. It reminded me how I always care, and how I sometimes light up the room (that's what Jii-chan usually says), someone opened the door that I didn't even notice closed.

The person entered the room, a small smile on their face as I looked over to this person.

He looked like me, but taller and his hair was slightly different. But at the moment I didn't care at all. I was just surprised that he was there.

"What is your name," He had asked, his voice deep, and calm enough to make me relax. And I did. 

"Yuugi…" I moved a little so I could fully face him. "…What's yours."

He seemed to had hesitated, from what I could suddenly feel, and from what I could see. He was contemplating whether he even knew or not…but why? And I was surprised to find out that these feelings were actually his that I was feeling. So, was it the other way around.

"Yami…call me Yami." Darkness? He wants to be called that?

At the time, I thought it was sort of a sour name. But I don't care now. That was the past, this is now.

From all the things we'd been through together, Mou hitori no boku…shouldn't this be the hardest that we've ever done? We have to separate; we have to leave each other alone now.

…I can't believe that this is really happening, but I should have known. Now that I do know…there's nothing I can do now. All I can do is just watch…watch and merely bid you good luck…

…we should have seen this coming. Well, actually, I'm sure you knew of this. You probably knew this was to happen sooner or later.

Why does this hurt me…more then you, my dark? I don't understand! 

I don't want this to happen…but I promised…didn't I?

I promised that I'd help you to get what you want, and to help you with all that needed to be done. I helped you, you helped me; we helped each other. It was how it was suppose to be all until the very end.

…and now the end is here. Why does it hurt so much?

I…I never knew of my feelings, Yami. Not until now, at the very end when you have to leave…

All I do is just stand here as the doors to the afterlife open before you, and you prepare to walk in. All I do is just stare as you barely glance my way again before you start your way to the doors.

I want to scream…I want to yell how I feel and yell at you for not even hardly saying goodbye to me! I don't care if I make this harder for you, it's already hard for me. How is this going to change your intentions if this is already hard enough!

…my heart's tearing…and I wonder if yours is too. Could it? For some reason, I hope it is. 

I know this is what you have to do…but I just can't seem to not want to stop you. I want you to stay!

…I want to tell you my feelings…

But it's over, right when those door closed. It's all over now. You're to rest…and I'm without you.

This is what you wanted…right, Yami? It is…that's why I went along with it. We decided this and agreed with it…and all I did was smile up to you and agree with you.

I'm sure you noticed. I know you noticed. Though, you didn't say anything. It was because you didn't want to make this harder for yourself. For once you just wanted to do what you wanted to do without someone else interfering…

…but you knew that was not how you truly felt. 

…what did you think, Yami? If I told you, bluntly, about my feelings…would you had stayed? Or would you had gone, and merely smile to me before you left.

…perhaps. Either would have been better then what you did, I guess. I wanted you eyes to look over me, admire me with the warmth they always shone whenever you had looked at me before. I wanted you to smile, like you always did when we'd play around or talk in our soul rooms.

….but that doesn't make a difference now. You finally got what you wanted…and all I can do is smile and tell myself that I'm happy for you.

…This is our ending…and now I feel regret for not telling you how I feel, Yami…

_Aishiteru…_

_Matsudai._

* * *

**-sniffs- I feel so horrible right now. Makes me sad that I actually made this. Will you forgive me and tell me what you think? **


End file.
